夜の炎
by Pupycat
Summary: He knew he shouldn't have agreed but he had no choice, something deep inside him made him say what he didn't want to say so now he suffers the consequences. (KHR KH fanfic- warning boy x boy may be involved so don't like don't read) teen!Arcobalenos adult!Arcobalenos(later) All27 but later R27
1. Chapter 1

A play, that's what the world really was. A sick twisted play that involved the harmless, the innocent. Oh he knew that everyone played a role in the little play, for example a greatest Hitman in the world or a no good student that gets his life twisted around by mistake. But he soon realized that it wasn't a mistake, he found out he was dragged into a merciless world of the mafia. The underworld as some say. He knew that ever since that day he has been dangering the people around him. Dangering innocent relatives and loved ones but he was familiar with the consequences, that's why he left.

It's been precisely two months since the boys strings were pulled and left for 'cover,' many were worried and panicked for his strange disappearance. But some thought he left because he was a mere fool and was scared of the underworld. Though he was scared of it he knew to put himself in front of others, even is it meant his life. Now no one knows the real reason he left but some loved ones still pester about what happened. They feared that there love, friend, son- were in great danger and they were right.

.

.

/two months earlier/

A teen slept soundly in the soft comforter of the bed, he knew school would start in a later time but he just enjoyed the softness and the warmth of the cloth. The surroundings was per say quiet more then usual, alarming the boy as he shot up from the covers. The only noise he'd heard was the sound of the trees brushing against the wind along with a few birds passing by. The brunette cautiously stood up and stretched, popping the tense yet hardened bones. Uneasiness swept through him as he walked down the narrow stairs, his mind jumbled as he pondered on were his mother and the 'kids' were. His intuition picked up nothing but he still found himself in a tense state of matter. Quickly he got dressed in his school attire and grabbed his satchel, heading for the demonic ground known as school.

'Weird'

He thought curiously as everything around was quiet - despite the animals roaming the neighborhood. He tensed as he felt a familiar yet dangerous presence, quickly he shifted in to a sprint position and advanced forward. Chills ran up his spine as he felt the aura come closer. His mind pooled into mush as he tried to find anybody but it was no avail, the streets were deserted and he was left to fend for himself. He winced and felt himself bump into an invisible barrier, the force pushed him back as he collided with it. His body twitched as he felt a jolt of his intuition alerting him, warning him a bad presence was soon to appear.

He saw a familiar black flame, oh he knew he was in a deep situation where 'he' would show up. In front of him stood an Arcobaleno wearing a clear pacifier, he gulped as he looked at the baby before him.

"Tsuna"

The other started as he walked closer, inspecting the boy that laid on the ground.

"I need your help"

He knew as soon as the other said that he'd be in great danger. Knowing the person in front of him tried to destroy him, per say kill him at the very least- he knew he'd dug himself into a deeper hole. In all his life he'd never been more scared, so defenseless, he knew the other put up some force field of some sort to block the generation of humans from interrupting him. But yet after almost being killed by the baby, he felt something different and that's what made him scared.

"Tsuna, you must know what I'm about to say in the next few minutes, I'm running a tight schedule. For starters The vindice are slowly rotting away, and due to me being the caregiver of the container I poses I cannot increase my power at the moment to relieve them, you must understand my kind are falling and so I need someone else to take over. I can't do jobs anymore since I have to keep watch all the time, it's like being locked away per say but I also need you to know that my power is slowly draining. Due to the defeat of checker face I no longer have any revenge or bitterness towards that putrid man. Though I am still upset of the past time situation my hatred has lessen from the safety of the once arcobaleno. So I will give you the decision, will you like to become one of us or you can turn away from the hazard at hand? You choose"

Silence took over the two, the brunette shivered as he felt his intuition telling him to say yes. He very much knew what would happen to him if he joined the vindice, he'd have to leave his family and friends behind. He knew that if he stayed they see him as something else, deep inside he wanted to run away from the danger to keep everyone safe. The task at hand was dangerous and he was willing to take it, quietly he spoke. The raspiness of his voice lingered.

"Will everyone be okay if I joined you? They won't get involved, right?"

There was a quick pause of silence before the baby hummed in response as seeing the others internal conflict with himself, he knew he was pouring salt into the wound since the young vongola is already responsible for taking care of a important famiglia.

"Yes, they won't get involved and I will make sure of that, but you do realize the consequences and responsibility of being in vindice or do you not?"

The teen nodded numbly as he felt he was being controlled, he felt like something was forcing him to take the job and go into hiding. He wanted to take everything back but he knew it was to late, he wondered how he even managed to stay calm this long without screaming that this was all a nightmare. He felt like another side of him took control and took the responsible approach.

"I understand the situation clearly. Bermuda"

Before he knew it the Arcobaleno stood in front of him and cut his hand through the others flesh. Blood sputtered out the brunettes mouth as he tried to breath but the hand grasped an important organ, his heart. Black flames enveloped the hand and formed around the teen. Bermuda gritted his teeth behind the bandages as he used most of his flames to fill them in the other. After about a portion of flames was injected the baby pulled out his hand, wiping it as blood seeped through his bandages. He glanced at the brunette as he saw the other clutching his heart, black flames enveloped his body as it soon began to heal the torn flesh. A sharp gasp could be heard from the agonizing teen. He wanted the pain to stop, he wanted everything to end. He just wanted the feeling of his heart being squished to stop. And suddenly it did, the pain slowly decreased as the skin and organ started to heal itself, he knew he would be dead if it wasn't for the flame if night. His eyes widened as he wondered about his sky flame, weakly he spoke, his voice wavered.

"W-what about my s-sky-"

"Don't worry, your sky flame is still there but it seemed to have combined the night flame. So you don't have to worry about having hatred to fill it up since your pure sky flame joined with its own wants and needs. Now I must go back to my dimension since I can't be far away from the container to long since it feeds of my flames."

The other opened a portal and was about to head through it before the brunette shouted out.

"W-wait! What do I do now? I mean I know I'm a part of you but where-how-"

"Ask talbot, he has the supplies you need and be ready by tomorrow, I'll have jager come pick you up, I have an assignment for you to do. Also don't mention any of this to anyone, we can't risk the consequences. And if reborn ask to do training, tell them that your under a strict order to not use your flames, tell him it's a warning from an old 'friend.' Farewell tsunayoshi, until- tomorrow."

With those last few words, the clear Arcobaleno stepped through the portal and disappeared. Leaving tsuna in deep thoughts. Glancing around he noticed the barrier gone and saw the townspeople walk along the sidewalk. He knew he'd get yelled at a familiar tutor for skipping school and have a worried Gokudera and yamamoto asking where he's been. Sighing he stood up and dusted himself off, he noticed his vest had a hole where his heart is and the area was surrounded by blood. Oh he knew this couldn't get any worse. After checking his surroundings he headed back home, a place where a lot of fights occur and he knew he wasn't going to hear the end of it from reborn since he'd be pestered with questions as soon as he walked into the damn house.

Running a shaky hand through his hair he grabbed the doorknob and twisted it open.

"You're late, where were you?"

The brunette sighed and took off his shoes at the door he thenwalked pass his tutor. The raven haired teen eyed the hole in the vest and was about to remark about it but when he was about to speak, bianchi pulled him into the kitchen. He grunted as the younger teen pulled at him but didn't complain, 'guess I'd have to force it out of him later.'

Tsuna walked up the staircase and

Dropped his satchel on the floor once he'd entered his room, he pealed off his school attire and grabbed a change of clothes along with towel. Tying the cloth around his waist he headed to the restroom, before he could enter the designated place, he was grabbed and shoved against the wall. He gasped at the sudden attack and looked up to see familiar obsidian colored eyes.

"Tsuna"

The brunette looked down and saw a scar around his heart, his eyes widened as he failed to notice before. Reborn glared at the scar and gazed up at his students eyes.

"What happened"

The young vongola knew by now that the sentence wasn't a question but a statement, mustering up some courage he shoved the older teen off of him. His eyes hardened at his tutor before looking down. He quickly looked up at the hitman and muttered "I can't tell you" before rushing into the restroom and locking the door. He sighed and leaned against the wall, he then remembered he had to call talbot and ask for the items from Bermuda. Quickly he showered and got dressed, once done he peeked his head out the door for any sign of his demonic tutor but he sighed in relive as he didn't see reborn and walked out. He quickly went downstairs and put on his shoes and stepped outside. Running to talbots place.

.

.

"U-Uncle talbot" the brunette breathed out as he tried to regain his breath. Running almost 15 blocks was tiring to the youngling, he knew he could of used his hdw(hyper dying will) but couldn't risk the chances of being seen. The (old)man looked up and smiled,

"Ah, welcome young decimo; I figure you're here for your belongings as one of the vindice?"

The japan nodded as he looked at talbot. The man turned around and searched through the piles of mechanics and papers until he found and obsidian colored briefcase that had the label of a 'B.' the other handed the case to the vongola and said that everything was in there along with anchor chains(the medium sized.) tsuna thanked talbot and said his farewell, he headed home while carrying the heavy yet light case with him. Suddenly a portal came into view and saw jager motioning him into the portal. He huffed and walked in, feeling nauseated at first but grew used to the teleportation. Suddenly a loud voice boomed and he caught sight of Bermuda.

"Welcome to the vindice tsunayoshi"

A/N: yes I'm starting a new book but don't worry I'll make sure not to get backtracked(again) like last time. Anyway as you can see this story(characters) are based off the anime show katekyo hitman reborn. And let me tell you I love that anime to death. I recommend watching it though the first 10 eps make no since but in the end it'll pay off, guarantee it(read the manga too.) Whelp excuse my mistakes autocorrect is still weird so I apologize and have a nice day or whatever, bye.


	2. Chapter 2

A familiar Arcobaleno stood in front of a cement made podium, behind him was the container that contained the 7 flames. The teen gulped as he felt many eyes of the vindice on him, he knew that his intuition would have sparked if any of them were to danger to him, so he partially relaxed but kept on edge from the stares. Oh how he wished for the intense gazes to stop but it wouldn't, the unpleasant feeling of being judged peaked at him so it made it hard to compose himself. So after many failed attempts he mustered up some courage and spoke with a loud yet clear voice;

"Bermuda"

Suddenly the aura surrounding him turned darker. Shifting in an uncomfortable manor, the brunette shivered inwardly from the glaring gazes of the leaders' 'famiglia'. Stone like gazes hardened when the teen spoke out the Arcobalenos' name. His teeth gritted as the baby spoke;

"I have an assignment for you young vongola, that is to capture this man"

The clear pacifier holder showed him a picture of a man with scruffy blonde like hair. His face was in the Middle Ages- not to old or too young. The adults face also held a trimmed beard and mustache that covered the grimace like look, for tsuna the criminal looked like an older version of Dr. Shamal but with a meaner tone.

The boy nodded and took the photograph out of the babies hand and placed it in his pocket, he clutched the briefcase tighter as the nervousness of the mission hung in his head. His mind rummaged on how he would screw up and fail the mission, too fed up with his thoughts he didn't hear the baby call him.

"Sawada! You shouldn't dwell on the fact you may fail, cause you should already know you won't. Just complete the mission- capture the man - and then report to the prison to lock him up. After that you tell me your feedback, Got it?"

The brunette nodded numbly and watched as the tougher Arcobaleno pour his flame into the container, a portal appeared next to tsuna and jager pushed him into it. Tripping, tsuna fell to the cold tiled floor dropping the briefcase in the process. Standing up he examined the scenery and noticed the changes.

Looking around he observed his surroundings, standing in the middle a dark like room, He noticed that in the corner was a table and a chair with a single lit candle. Walking over to the left corner he put the briefcase onto the dusted table- coughing when some of the dust spread through the molecular made air. Pale slim fingers reached the opening of the object and clicked it.

The sound of the rattling metal was heard as he unclipped the safe and opened it. The smell of leather was strong as he opened the air compressed box, scrunching his nose, the teen grasped a leather vest along with a white buttoned up shirt and a pair of black slacks. Quickly stripping his clothes-he put on the new attire.

A sighed escaped the young leaders lips as he reached out to a single white cloth and wrapped it around his neck like a cravat. Looking back in the case he saw a black leather cloak and a hat with the number 27 on it, so he quickly wore it. He buttoned the chains on the top of the attire and ran a hand through his hair before laying the fabric on his head.

He knew he still had to put on the bandages so he quickly put them around his face and brought down his bangs to cover the pale gauze. Doing the same with his hand, he made a fist to make some room for his flesh to breathe. Picking up the remaining luggage, the brunette clutched the chains as a portal appeared before him. Sending him off, he looked at massacre in front of him. The smell of blood lingered the air as he 'walked' over the many corpses.

"voi!(You!)"

Turning his head, tsuna looked to see his target. Eyes narrowed as the man held a knife against a little girl. 'Disgusting, putrid man' the sky wielder thought bitterly as the man before him traced the knife along the girls' neck.

"tu chi sei ?! dimmi ora prima che la ragazza muore! (Who are you?! Tell me now before the girl dies!)"

"No! Per favore lasciami andare, papà, perché stai facendo questo. Perché hai ucciso mamma e tutti?!  
>(No! Please let me go, papa, why are you doing this. Why did you kill mama and everyone?!)"<p>

"Zitto tu non buon pezzo di merda, prima che io spacco che ti piace il tuo zio (Shut up you no good piece of shit, before I slit you like your uncle)"

The chain rattled as tsuna clenched his hand tighter, in his life he never felt so mad- so angry. How can the man so easily kill his famiglia. He never liked the thought of someone betraying their own family, but he'd seen it many times throughout his young life and each time he grew mad.

"Silenzio, io sono il cielo della morte e voi,Carlos Camilo sarà condannato al carcere Vindicare(Silence, I am il cielo di morte and you Carlos Camilo will be sentenced to vindicare prison)."

The blonde took a step back and clutched the girl tighter. His hands shook as he looked at the new recruit of vindice, he almost collapsed as his knees grew weak from the news. Tightening his grip on the knife, he dug the metallic object into the girls cheek. Tears poured out the girls green eyes as she let out a strangled cry. Blue eyes widened as a chain wrapped around their hand, with a tug, the man flew forward. The girl broke free of the death- like grasp and crawled away from her 'father'.

A pained cry was heard as the chains wrapped around the man's body, his face was soon covered by a metal- like muzzle. Pulling him into the portal, tsuna nodded to the girl and motioned her to leave. She obediently did so and left running.

The bandaged boy forced the other into the portal and transported them to vindicare prison, the man wasn't in the lower levels but was in the low middle. Giving him a shot with anesthesia, he chained up the man, remembering how reborn told him that chains and the mask that held anesthesia lulled the prisoners to sleep. He still wondered how the once baby knew but didn't question him at the time.

He huffed after locking away the man and reported back to Bermuda.

.

.

.

"Reborn! T-tsu-"

"Juudaime! He-"

Reborn sighed in annoyance as he looked at the two teens before him. The only thing that sparked his interest was the where about of tsuna. When he and mama came back home, they'd found it deserted and the two wondered where the teen went. Still, he had wondered what happened to the brunette since when he'd come home.

That scar around his heart wasn't normal- no - it wasn't human. He'd wondered how he got that scar but realized that the other tried to push him away when he'd asked. That little brunette had too many secrets to be holding and reborn wondered when he'd just burst. Looking at the duo he sighed.

"Don't speak at the same time, it's annoying. Now tell me what happened"

"T-tsuna went through a portal-"

"It was the vindice! He went with them!"

The hitman froze in his place. Fear and dread coursed through him, he knew he told the younger to stay away from them but he wouldn't listen. Now he's with that blasted Arcobaleno that tried to kill him. The ravenette knew he had to find tsuna before something bad happened to him.

"Were did you see tsuna at, tell the location quickly."

" it's two blocks away from takesushi"

The hitman nodded and walked briskly out the door and into the July midnight misty weather. The sound of rushed footsteps could only be heard through the deserted streets of namamori. Reborn didn't care if the two childish teens followed him, he had to find a way to get tsuna and return him. There were two ways to attract the vindice and that was (1) break a mafia law or (2) visit the vendicare prison. He knew that the penitentiary was in Europe and he had to talk to the guards or negotiate with them for information about the young vongola.

'What a pain in the ass'

The hitman grunted to himself. He'd known the boy for almost 4 years and he never let the teen out of his sight. Now that he's gone, the boy might as well be digging his own grave since the hitman was going to have to discipline him once he'd return. The ravenette stopped as he was in the location where tsuna went 'missing' and searched the area.

He spotted a gleam from the corner of his eye and walked over to it. On the dirtied pavement laid the Vongola's headphones. Reaching over to grab it, the hitman examined the object; he knew that Dame-tsuna always kept it with him for emergencies but since the headset is here with him instead of the owners point of view, reborn grew curious. He feared worst happened to his student but simple pushed the thought away, though it still pestered him that something will soon happened he simply ignored it. Gritting his teeth he whispered,

"Just where the hell are you Tsuna"

.

.

.

A man with white hair sat in his chair while examining the marshmallow in hand. A smirk crawled onto his lips as he felt his mind trail along the lines of the future. Though he knew what happened in 10 years, he was forced to change his ways for good and he didn't mind one bit. He knew he'd go insane one day but pushed that thought aside as it didn't matter anymore. Popping the snack into his mouth, he quietly chuckled to himself.

"The Vongola's in for a tasty treat in the future. A real divine treat indeed."

A/N: Oh the terror it was to think of this chapter, I'm still kind of thinking on where this is heading but one day the full on plot will come in mind. Please excuse the bad Italian(if it was) i tried to ask my dad(he knows more that I do)but he was busy and I had to rely on google translate and my common sense. So excuse the bad punctuations and all and have a fair day~


	3. Chapter 3

Blood, blood was the only thing he pictured throughout the night. After he'd reported to Bermuda, he was sent to the same room he'd change in and noticed a bed was placed in the corner of the room. Now that he was changed into the pajamas that Bermuda left him, he laid there and stared up into the ceiling. Tsuna quivered once his eyes closed, he knew of the nightmares that awaited him and feared the worst.

He knew that most people wouldn't care if they had a nightmare and usually shrugged it off but it was different with him-whenever he had nightmares they've always came true. He remembered the time in the future where he dreamt of the 'time machine' and irie together. He felt his intuition spark at that time and knew that something big was coming.

And he was right.

He'd always feared his own intuition, since whatever affected him couldn't be good. Even walking into a park he'd always felt a pang of warning to keep guard. He knew he should be grateful for the hand me down of vongola primo but he wasn't. He dreaded the fact that he couldn't live a normal life because of the damn thing. Everywhere he was on edge and he always hated the feeling, the feeling of someone close to him almost dying. He hated living a lie.

His eyes were shut tight as he squirmed around the bed. Clutching the sheets, tsuna let out a whimper of fear, his mind was rummaging with plagued nightmares. He knew it was bad, so bad, since every nightmare he had came true. Squirming as he pictured a battle before him, he looked around and saw his friends, they were all screaming something. Why? Why were they so panicked? Why did they look at him in horror and frightened faces.

Taking in every inch of the dream, tsuna saw reborn. Staring face to face with the hitman, he observed the other face, guilt, hurt, shocked and most importantly frightened. He wondered why he looked with such expressions. But Then he felt pain, too much pain for his liking. Looking down he saw a metal made grappling hook piercing through his stomach. He looked back up and screamed. He woke up from the dream with a shriek and sat up gasping for air.

Tears blinded his eyes as he softly weep. He grabbed the pillow and hugged it close to his chest, he didn't want to die. He had many things to do, many things to say. Especially to someone special, He couldn't- no didn't plan on dying yet but theres a hole in his chest and he needs to refill it. He had to refill it quickly, he couldn't stand the pain in his chest so he stood up and dressed in his normal attire, and stepped through a portal. He found himself on top of a skyscraper.

He gazed at the world before him, he missed everyone; nana, lambo, I-pin, dino, gokudera, yamamoto, fuuta, ryohei, chrome, reborn... Everyone.

He sighed and sat on the ledge of the roof. He looked up at the little stars that scattered across the midnight polluted sky. He closed his eyes and smiled sadly as at this time he always ate dinner with mama. But his eyes snapped open and he soon tensed as he felt a presence, an all too familiar presence. He quickly turned around and saw a familiar albino.

"Hello tsuna."

.

.

.

"Takeshi, Hayato, you two need to keep quiet about tsuna, if the others found out, a spread might happen and we don't need that in the mafia. We already have enough troubles so don't make it worse."

The two teens nodded, their faces showed concern for their friend. Reborn let out a 'tch' and turned on his heel, motioning the two to follow him. The two reluctantly followed as seeming as they couldn't do anything more than obey. Reborn had a plan to find tsuna but knew that no one else could know find out about it. He couldn't risk the fact of other famiglia's to find out about the Vongola's missing boss.

And the worst thing yet was that nana was getting worried, she knew her son hadn't come home for about two days but the hitman explained to her that he went on a trip to the falls that are in the depths of the forest. He knew she wasn't that bright but she was still worried about his safety. Reborn also hated the fact that Iemitsu was going to come home in three days, he had three days to find tsuna. He had to do so much but with little time.

A sigh escaped his lips as he walked through the spring warm weather, he felt like crap with everything that's happening. Everything was a wreck, even at the house, lambo is crying non-stop about tsuna gone, I-pin trying to calm the brat but felt a wave of sadness hit her. Last was fuuta, he contacted a signal to the rank planet and found that tsuna was the number one to give up on what he loved to protect his family. Fuuta cried after he did that, he missed his 'tsuna-ni' and prayed that his 'older brother' was alright.

Reborn hopped his student was doing the right thing and not making matters worse. For some odd reason he couldn't get that tugging feeling out of his chest, it felt like a void was open and he couldn't refill it. He felt like he needed someone to put back the piece, but he didn't know who. He longed for the feeling to stop, it was bothering his work ethics and he couldn't have a stupid empty feeling drag him down.

He didn't realize it but the person he missed was a familiar brunette with honey colored eyes.

.

.

.

"Byakuran"

The lavender hair colored male and chuckled to himself. Oh how he loved the expression on tsunayoshi's face, that face of shock. Tsuna knew that the man before him wasn't evil but he still couldn't help but feel on edge. That battle in the future still haunted him and plagued his dreams but they were minor the one he had minutes ago.

The 'teen' before him flapped his small wings and giggled again.

"Tsuna, what you're doing will turn for worse. You do realize that don't you? I mean you did have that dream."

The brunettes eyes widened and whispered 'how did you know' but in response byakuran's smile widened and he played with his hair.

"You do know that I can still see the future but I turned for good, not bad so don't be so alert. I know what happened in the future and what I did but I changed my actions now for Yuni, I know what I did was wrong and in a way I knew it would happen. My mind can't stay in one place because it'll get bored and it'll start play some 'games'. That why I did things, the human life is so boring but what you're doing will also cause trouble for the Tri-Ni-Set."

"You saw yourself die in front of everyone and in the end the result is that the world will turn to chaos when that happens, the vongola sky ring needs a holder and they need someone else other than Xanxus, it needs someone like you with that caring heart of yours. But if you die you will upset the everyone- even the past Arcobaleno. I know you're doing this for Bermuda sake but he also knows the consequences, so he made you his pupil. He wanted you to carry on with the flame of night and keep it on balance, that's why he has the vendice watching over you."

"Many people want you dead tsuna and they are coming with all their might when the time comes, what will you do?"

The young vongola stood there and glared at the ground before him, he also knew the causes his job will make but he couldn't back out of it now. Bermuda is on the verge of dying and he couldn't risk the chances of the Arcobaleno being remade, also he knew that being both a vongola boss and the new vindice boss would be hard. Still, the fact that he left his family in the dark bugged him but he knew it was the right thing.

"I'll fight, I'll protect my family and friends- even you byakuran"

The lavenderette's eyes widened as he heard the last part. He knew the two had fought and had basically become enemies in the future but he also knew that the young vongola kept no literal grudge. He smiled softly as he never felt this kindness from anyone else but Yuni, he loved the feeling it gave him. That warm comforting feeling.

"Thank you, tsunayoshi"

The brunette smiled along with the other as he felt the man before him was no harm to him. It'd been awhile since he'd talked to byakuran ever since the battle against checker face and Bermuda.

He knew he should've been mad against the Arcobaleno but he couldn't, he knew that the other felt a grieve for revenge but what he did was unforgivable. He knew he was one of the first to feel the transformation of a baby and being released from it. He knew that his 'leaders' life was difficult then and now.

But he couldn't help but forgive him, he knew that if he didn't think of the idea of replacing the power of the pacifiers, reborn and the rest would be gone and he would be the next sky Arcobaleno. He knew he wouldn't live a long life if that happens but back then He didn't care if he died, he cared for everyone's safety. Too many victims died and got hurt and felt every twig of guilt eat him fully until he bursted and wailed. He remember that time when he returned, reborn questioned where'd he went but he just said for a walk.

He couldn't tell his tutor that he went off and cried, he knew he'd be kicked and be told to stop being a 'dame-tsuna' and man up but he couldn't help it. He was sure the baby saw his sleeve wet and triggered some memories of Luce, aria and uni, the day after the hitman grew protective of tsuna. Not liking that his sleeve was always wet.

Looking back at byakuran he nodded his head as a farewell and pulled up a portal, before heading through it he heard a 'be careful' and stepped through it to his new room. He sighed once again as he found himself pitying his own life, he'd been through so much stuff and he yet wondered why wasn't he dead already. He snapped out of his thoughts as Bermuda entered the room, he handed the brunette the picture with a huff.

"Sawada, I need you to release mukuro rokudo"

A/N: Ah excuse my mistakes and errors, had a busy week. Also i really don't know what hair color Byakuran has, looks white with the color lavender.


	4. Chapter 4

Tsuna stood in front of the gateway of the bottom levels of vendicare prison, he unconsciously shivered as he felt the presence of many high ranked prisoners. He knew all to well that just while being here, he didn't at all feel safe. There he stood with his vindice gear and bandaged face.

Gritting his teeth, he entered the pass code and entered though the steal door. He gazed upon the concrete walls as they held each captive victim. Water prison, that's what mokuro was in, so after many minutes he reached the end of the hall and stood in front of his mist guardians cage.

"Prisoner: Mukuro Rokudo. level 91."

The brunette read the label to himself as he questioned the level the bluenette was in. 'Must be the rank of the prisoner, also since he'd escaped once and killed so many people he got a higher ranking.' Tsuna grunted as he took out a skull shaped key and twisted the lock that was attached to a panel. opening the clear case, he lowered down the water pressure along with the anesthesia.

As soon as the water dropped to a foot of water length, the brunette unlocked the glass bared door and stepped through. His shoes were soon soaked as he stepped through the clear lowered water, the sound of water splashing echoed the room. Never in his life he thought he would be the one to release his mist guardian personally and physically out of prison. He knew the other would figure out his secret but Bermuda said that the sleep in water and the anesthesia mixed together would keep mokuro asleep for about two hours or less.

He knew he couldn't risk anything so he quickly unlocked the chains around the other and unplugged the wires around his body. Tsuna tensed as he felt the other twitched but nothing less hurried. He lowered mokuro down to the floor and slung the guardian over his shoulder. despite the heavy weight on his back he carried the other out of the room and closed the door, soon after the 'prisoner' was out the room disappeared without a trace.

Huffing the vongola adjusted the mist holder and grabbed ahold of the two arms that wrapped around his neck. Oh how he thanked reborn when he did test runs to carry 70 lb+ weights, even though he felt like his arms would fall off he still kept going and it came with a good advantage. Soon out of the prison ward he pulled up a portal and stepped through it, leading him to Bermuda.

The Arcobaleno stood in front of a dark cherry oak desk that held the container, in front of him was a couch and chair with the same color. Tsuna placed mokuro gently upon the leather couch and made sure the other was secure so he wouldn't fall off.

"Seems your back tsunayoshi, quite restless to carry the prisoners out, huh?"

A quiet chuckle erupted from the brunette, he softly smiled as he looked back Bermuda.

"Indeed it is, never knew you had to carry them but it is there only way out. Now that I took out mokuro what do I do? Send him to ken, chiksua, or chrome?"

The teen stood up straightly as the baby seemed to think about what to do with the illusionist. The young vongola clenched his fist tightly as he felt his intuition spark. He felt something else, another event was coming up in due time and it wouldn't been good. He tried to ignore the spiking pain running though his spine but he couldn't.

He let out a grunt as he collapsed on his knees, clutching his chest he felt abdominal pain. In his dream he remembered being stabbed in the exact same spot he was holding, oh how he could only pray that the event wouldn't happen so soon.

Bermuda quickly rushed over the brunette and asked if he was alright, he didn't care if it was out if his character to care for others but with tsuna he felt different. He felt the need- no he had to protect tsuna with all his might but he didn't know why. The Arcobaleno looked up at tsuna and held the others hand gently, he let his flame of night flow through the other as he felt the teen relax. He knew that his flame could heal a wound at hand but not as much as the potential sun flame.

The brunette smiled softly at the baby and mouthed a 'thank you' to him. The two quickly looked up as they heard shuffling from the couch. There mokuro sat up sloppily as he looked at the scene before him, he grunted in displeasure from his raw unused muscles but he softly glared at the brunette.

"Tsunayoshi?"

The young Vongola's breath hitched as he looked back the Arcobaleno he once cradled. The bandaged baby stared blankly at the man before him and quietly cursed under his breath, tsuna heard the other curse many vulgar words and mentally sighed. Looking back at mokuro he spoke.

"Evening mokuro rokudo, seems that you can't move that well since you were stuck in vindicare. Though I assume your muscles will soon adjust to your unused body and you will once again be able to move freely "

The other glared dangerously at the boy before him, this wasn't the tsunayoshi he always knew- no - this was someone different. Someone that had a void-less hole with in them that couldn't be refilled. Oh how he knew that look all to well, he'd seen that type of face ever since he was a kid and was disgusted with it. He let out a grunt as his eyes flickered between the young vongola and the Arcobaleno.

"Tsunayoshi it seems that mokuro isn't familiar with the situation, would you like to explain it or would you let me to have the pleasure to talk to him about 'it' instead?"

Tsuna nodded his head to the baby as a sign for him to do so, he knew he couldn't explain the situation to mokuro let alone his own mist guardian. He knew that he would've panicked and screwed the situation more than it already was, deeply he knew he couldn't handle lying and he always hated leaveing the person in the dark.

"Mokuro dokuro, as you may be wondering now is why your vongola boss is here, it is for he serving for my purpose and reasons. Though due to restricted information authorized be tsuna and I, we can only allow you to have half of the details. Now to the matters at hand, Tsuna released you from vendicare which why you are with us today and furthermore he released you physically so he undid everything that concealed you power and body."

"Though you may be questioning how he did that, let's just say that tsunayoshi will be working with me temporarily due to a problem that is happening. So for now you may be released from our sights but remember that you must keep the young Vongola's whereabouts a secret, I promised that I wouldn't get you guardians involved and you wouldn't want your dear chrome to become involved with vindice again do you?"

Mokuro gritted his teeth as he heard the other threaten him, he knew he had to keep quiet or else Magi would become open to danger like the last battle. Though he still had many questions to ask, he remained quiet due to reasons. Out of the corner of his eye, tsuna glared softly at the Arcobaleno for threatening his mist guardian.

"I'm sorry mokuro but I'm afraid I can't state my reasons for working under Bermuda, when you return back to namamori you will not say any information we gave you. I'm afraid if you do you will be restrained, mokuro I'm begging you don't get the others involved. It's best if they don't. Now you may go."

Tsuna nodded to the wall and opened up a portal, sparking the illusionist interest as he wanted nothing but to force the other for information but he knew he would be locked up again.

A laugh erupted from the pineapple hair styled man,

"Oh my dear tsunayoshi, I hope you're making the right choice to not let the others get involved. As they say 'the more the merrier.' Farewell tsunayoshi we will soon meet again"

With that the illusionist stepped through the portal to meet his dear nagi, oh how he would love to meet tsuna again for a 'fun' activity. Soon he will know all the information kept from reborn, oh how he would love to see the look on the hitman a face when he hears this.

.

.

.

"What!?The Castro famiglia was eliminated and the boss was sent to vendicare?!" Gokudera stated as he slammed his hands against the dinning room table. Nana was out along with lambo and I-pin so there were no miserly disturbance. Reborn sneered as he heard the news as well, looking up he stared questionably at Fon.

"I've also heard they got a new recruit two days ago, he was the one who sent Carlos Camilo to vindicare and locked him up personally. I find it strange on how a newcomer appeared right before tsuna disappeared with jager."

"You're right it does seem strange that both appeared and disappeared the same day yet it would be difficult for tsuna to contain the flame of night since he needed it to be injected within him."

The four sat quietly as they all ponder on how the young vongola disappeared in just a simple time, they all knew that the flames don't just come originally, they had to be injected and wait a certain time period to demonstrate to see if the flame matches the soul wavelength. Yet they knew that their tsuna couldn't do that unless he had a goal for revenge and such. Though they were to busy with their thoughts they didn't feel an menacing aura around them. A familiar laugh kept them on guard and looked to the corner where they felt the presence. A poof a mist soon appeared and revealed mokuro dokuro.

"Kufufufu... Ah it's good to be back, Hm would you like to know something, reborn"

A/N: what an update so soon? It's a miracle. Psh I heard you guys wanted a lemon but patience dearies, the story is just getting started. And yes mokuro will be the same(creepy and sneaky) as always, it's his nature but enough of me talking; please excuse my mistakes. Oh and on another note(I know I forgot some but you'll know in due time)

Tsuna= 17

Gokudera/Yamamoto/kyoko/haru= 17

Reborn=19(ages quickly, originally 27)

Fon= 20(originally 28)

Mokuro/ryohei/byakuran= 18

Hibari= 19(will soon appear)

Chrome= 16( will soon appear)

Lambo/I-pin=8


	5. Chapter 5

He hated it. He deeply hated the feeling of being alone and it struck him like a bullet. He missed his home, friends, family- everyone. He knew he kept repeating that want but he couldn't help it.

No matter how many times he tried to forget about it, he couldn't. How could you forget about the people that care about you deeply and you cared about? He knew ever since the day he released Mukuro, he couldn't help but feel that something will soon happen and was scared of it. He was scared of not knowing the situation that was coming but he didn't care what happened to him, he cared on what happened to his friends and family. He cared for their safety and well being.

A sigh escaped his lips as he thought of one of his alliances being hurt or worse...dead. No, he shouldn't even be thinking about something like that happening. His family and friends had many protectors and they could defend themselves and help each other out. He had faith in them and trusted that they wouldn't be in danger.

But he couldn't stop that feeling in his chest. Fear? Maybe. Want? Yes. Anxiety? Definitely.

Oh he knew the feeling wouldn't stop and he just wanted to cry out but he knew he couldn't. It took all his will not to scream and shout out what he wanted. He gritted his teeth as he felt the tingling sensation course through him. Wanting to go home and hug everybody their, even reborn. He missed the presence of his loved ones and craved to hear and see them again.

He walked silently along the corridors of the vendice headquarters. His presence was silent as he moved freely throughout the area. Suddenly he felt a shock run up his spine, paralyzing his legs. Why... Was this happening?

With that he felt himself fall downward, his eyes soon enclosing into darkness. 'Somebody... Help'

...

Reborn sat with a grim face as he glared daggers at the man before him. His fingers twitched as held onto his pistol 9mm, wanting to shoot the damn man he restrained himself; wanting answers.

"Reborn"

A sneer escaped his lips as he heard the illusionist say his name. Why the hell did he have to say it so pitiful? It annoyed him to the no end that even 'he' had dared to mock him.

Oh how he wanted to bash the others head against the table until he saw blood. He hated the fact that the damn pineapple knew something about his student that he didn't, oh he really hated that. Moving his pistol he shot, chipping off pieces of Prussian blue hair.

"Speak Now"

His voice held irritation as he spoke, the illusionist chuckled slightly as he loved the sight of the 'devil' tutor being aggravated. Secretly he pitied the man the same as he pitied himself. He knew the other was worried about the brunette and he saw the other inwardly struggled to keep himself composed.

"Kufu... Your young boss set me free, if you're wondering why I'm here. He held a pained expression when he told me why he was 'there' but told me to never tell a soul. And I plan to keep it like that since he doesn't want anyone involved, especially you Reborn."

The room grew dim as the others heard the mention of their beloved friend/boss. Even Fon glared silently at the man before him, wanting to know the answers for Tsuna's whereabouts. But sadly he- along with the rest- couldn't hurt the man before them since the other made connections with Tsuna and knew valuable information. Though they couldn't really do anything since Nana would soon arrive along with the kids.

"I also know where Tsuna is, but that is also restricted information"

With that the mist guardian was shoved against the wall. A flash of silver passed them. The storm guardian growled as he looked at the man before him. He wanted to know where his Juudaime was, his friend.

"Where is he, Where's Tsuna?! What did you do!"

Mukuro grunted as he was slammed against the wall, as much as he wanted to tear the other off of him and make him wish he regretted ever messing with him, he couldn't. It took so much resolve to not kick the others ass but he knew it wouldn't end well and his time was running short. Too short.

"I didn't do anything but it seems like the vongola is in pain, when he released me he collapsed all of a sudden. I do not know what caused it but I'm sure it's not good. I couldn't help him due to my weak muscles but someone else did."

Fon hummed in curiosity as he soaked in the new information. Eyebrows scrunched when the thought of the Tsuna being hurt. Why was the other in pain? Who helped Tsunayoshi?

Everyone one was tense, the sky shouldn't even had pains that cause him to be like that. It was abnormal but they didn't know. What... Could they know? The brunette wasn't with them for the others to interrogate him and ask him why was he in sudden shock. This wasn't good... Oh it wasn't good at all.

"Did anything else happen?"

Gokudera had already let go of Mukuro and shadowed his face. They all knew that the silver haired teen was already blaming himself for everything but they didn't say anything. I mean what could they say? It wasn't your fault? Tsuna will be alright? Don't worry about it?

Hell, each and every single one of them were scared that something was happening to the young sky. Their young sky.

The illusionist sighed as he recalled his memories, he knew Tsuna didn't notice he was watching the other as he was at rest. Oh how he wanted to make that damn baby disappear for hurting the brunette, he knew the old Arcobaleno was at fault. He knew everything was cause by him.

"Tsuna, is working under someone but I cannot say. But I do feel that Reborn may know him and the person is causing this. All of this. On another note I feel something coming, I don't know what it is but it won't be good. That is all I I must say, farewell."

With that the mist guardian disappeared into thin air, despite Gokudera's protest. Reborn suddenly stood up and walked out of the room, not speaking a single word. Fon sighed as he placed his tea on the table, not in the mood for the drink.

Suddenly the front door shot open and a familiar blond stepped through the door. A pickaxe slumped over the mans right shoulder, he adjusted his safety helmet and had a huge smile plastered on his face.

"Tsuna-Nana! I'm home!"

...

Tsuna woke up with a grim expression, he'd been having the same dream for the past two-no- three days. It was officially draining his sanity and now he feels as if his entire life was a hallucination, oh how this wasn't good. He looked

aimlessly around the room, and saw everything was a blur. Sitting up he stretched his stiff limbs, feeling satisfied when he head those delightful pops.

Caramel eyes wondered the throughout the unfamiliar room, he'd notice the entire setting different. Way too different.

The color of the room reminded him of a familiar sadistic tutor, the walls painted a charcoal like color with chain like designs plastered with the color orange. His eyes grew dim as a flash of the ex Arcobaleno crossed his mind, he really missed him. For an odd reason whenever he thought about his tutor he'd always get that galling feeling in his chest, and it'd always hurt...painfully.

He knew he shouldn't even be thinking about the Hitman but he couldn't help it, those enchanting curly that fit perfectly with the mans skin tone and coal colored eyes. The slim-rough figure that suited well along with the husky-sultry voice. Oh how his chest tightened whenever he was within a ten mile radius of the 'raven.'

He had to stop thinking of him, he had to stop now or the pain growing in his chest will soon grow worse than it already had. Biting his lip, the brunette stood from the bed, shivering when his bare feet came in contact with the cold tiles. He had to find Bermuda, he had to find a mission or something to keep him occupied from his thoughts. God only knows that if he kept thinking about the figure he'd soon wouldn't be able to move due to a 'problem.'

Sighing for about the millionth time, tsuna walked out of the room, finally noticing that he was still in his pajamas. Walking down the hallway, he had sense of déjà vu, walking down the hallway then collapsing. Ah, now he remembered, he'd collapsed this morning and someone picked him up.

'Maybe Bermuda, helped me'

Thinking on the topic at hand, Tsuna walked into the conference room, finding Jäger, Small Gia, Big Pino, Alejandro and Jack sitting along the sides. He knew the vindice was small but when he first arrived the others threatened him as soon as he stepped into the portal, to be honest it was understandable since Tsuna did 'kill' them and defeated them. But they were called off by Bermuda, for which he was thankful for, being in a small concrete room wasn't exactly on his agenda at the moment.

Back to the subject at hand the others greeted him with a grunt, Bermuda turned around to face the Vongola.

"How're you feeling?"

Smiling softly, the brunette answered with calm expression- saying he was alright. Sometimes others thought how a little sky could bring a ray of darkness down, showing their true selves. But even so the young Vongola was a world of wonder, always had a bright light within him that can never be extinguish.

The others watched as their boss showed concern for the younger, finding it unbelievable that the night Arcobaleno showed emotion. He never did that unless he was enraged. Their thoughts were popped when they heard a cry, looking ahead they saw that Tsuna had once again had a pain. Clutching his heart the baby tried to sooth the teen, not liking the fact that these pains had happen almost every day. It worried him- along with the others- that something within the Vongola was happening.

His eyes shadowed when he saw tears escaping from the once caramel eyes, they turned darker, almost blood red. Black veins guided along the teens face, gritting his teeth he collapsed on his knees- unable to bare the pain.

This wasn't good, this wasn't good at all. He need to call another sky flame and quick. "Jäger call Byakuran, now"

"It's alright Tsuna you'll be fine, all you need is minimal sky flames. Y-you'll be fine"

A portal soon appeared and a familiar albino haired teen walked in. Once his eyes settled on the brunette he ran over, taking the young Vongola in his hands.

"What happened!"

Bermuda explained the situation and saw the lavender eyes darken. Suddenly he injected his sky flames into the brunette, the veins soon disappears and red like eyes turned back to caramel. Tsuna's breath was rasped as he spoke, "it's coming"

"The wars coming"

A/N: ah that felt good, I couldn't think of what to write at the moment and suddenly-pop- an idea came. My fingers hurts along with my back since It took almost an hour to think of what to write. Also I wanted to thank you guys for reviewing, favoriting and following. I'm even surprised this story has all of that but any who, excuse my mistakes and have a nice day.

P.S. If you have any questions about the story or something else, feel free to ask.


	6. Chapter 6

UPDATE: I made ujustments to this chapter since it bugged me so please read again till where it says 'chapter 6-nightray' everything else is fine but I just changed that one part before.

...

Shadows etched onto the brick tainted wall, they doubled over in amusement. The sound of spine chilling laugher echoed through the alleyway. Their voices were the only thing heard throughout the moon covered night in Italy. A green haired teen smiled wickedly as he heard the heart braking news, his slim fingers tapped graciously against the wooden table.

Oh how he was delighted, a eerie chuckled erupted from his frame, making his subordinates cower at the unfamiliar sound. He could just taste the sweet revenge off his tongue, licking his chapped lips he smirked.

"Oh what a delightful treat indeed, what to do what to do..." The teen stated as he thought wondrously.

"Ah! I shall pay a friendly visit to our dear reborn and maybe find out about the young Vongola, Enrique, get me the next flight to Namamori, Japan. Oh and make it quick.

"Yes, verde"

...

It was stupid of him to think that life would be like a walk in the park, oh how he was wrong. He knew that ever since people started to abandon him, he would be left in the dust to fend for himself. People around him didn't care for him, only his mom, he could care less about his dad since that bastard was never home and always worried Nana.

Still he'd hope that one day he would be loved and it came true, all because of a baby Hitman. He was thankful that he could walk with someone to class, share his lunch and talk happily about events that were humorous and delightful. But he never wanted to make friends from the connection to the mafia, no, it was too much and he knew it would soon bite Him back. Dragging others with him into the dark wasn't a good thing. But he knew he had to live with it.

Tap. tap. tap...

Footsteps echoed throughout the vacant corridor, leaving nothing but footprints into the carpeted floor, stupid. The man walking thought as he passed many rooms. He kept going until he stopped at a familiar door, his hand reached up to knock but he was hesitant, his pale hand ghost over the doorknob, as it waiting for something.

Slowly he grasped the brass object and pushed the door, a creak was heard through the echoey room. A figure laid in the bed as the sheets rippled, a puff of brown hair was seen through the bundle of sheets. Only then the other knew he was having a nightmare, walking over he stood at the headrest and glanced down at the boy pitifully. He raised a hand and leaned against the boy, shaking him to come awake.

"Tsuna."

The others voice echoed softly, as if it were a faint whisper. The boy beneath tossed and turned as sweat dripped down his face, the older leaded down and whispered in the others ear.

"Wake up, Tsunayoshi"

With that the boy shot up and gasped greatly, clutching his chest as if to stop his minimal heart attack. Caramel eyes glances over and gazed upon the man before him, relief flooded through his as he was familiar with the person.

"Byakuran"

He whispered back, his voice cracked at the dryness of his throat. the albino nodded softly and brushed the fallen strand off the others face. A tint of red etched the others face, leaving the older to smile softly.

"Tsunayoshi, I need to tell you something important and I need you to stay calm when I say this. Tsuna, Bermuda didn't give you the Flame of night. Someone forced it in you even though your body rejected it. Remember that day you were walking to school? The lackeys used an illusion to trick your mind, you weren't with Bermuda, you were with someone else."

"W- What... How. How did this happen, I don't understand byakuran. How did I not notice it, my institution spiked when I was walking but I thought it was Bermuda so I ignored it. Goddammit! I'm such an idiot to have missed such a detail!"

The brunette screamed as his Idiotic-ness and slammed his fist into the mattress. His caramel eyes darkened to Red- Orange, his eyes glared at the wall before him, he was so entranced in himself he didn't notice the Albino calling his name. Lavender colored eyes started at him with worry, he saw the others mouth move but he couldn't hear anything, it was like he was cut off from the world before him and soon his vision grew dimmer. Everything around him faded to nothing.

He felt like nothing.

Why was this feeling so familiar?

Why did it feel as if it was going to happen soon?

Why?

A voice echoed through his mind as he felt warm, 'Tsunayoshi, your life is ticking before you and we are trying our best to find a cure, they injected too much Flames in you that your body is shutting when you panic. Please stay strong Tsuna don't let it get the best of you'

With that his five senses vanished leaving nothing behind.

...

Chapter 6- night ray

...

"Call for back up now! We need as many people for this search party."

"Sir! What else is needed?"

"Call Dino and tell him to get the others, we need to hurry! We don't know how much time Tsuna has been gone and we need to find out where he is."

The secretary nodded and rushed over to the end of the hall where her office was held. She quickly punched in the numbers to the Chiavarone famiglia, and paced as the phone dialed.

Her patience was slowly wearing until a familiar voice echoed through the phone:

"Hello?"

"Mr. Cavallone! Mr. Sawada said to report to the CEDEF headquarters in Japan. It's an emergency that deals with the Vongola, I don't have time for details but you have to hurry. Mr. Sawada is gathering everyone so bring your subordinates with you"

"I'm heading there now, tell Iemitsu to stay put and call the rest of the Arcobaleno's while he's at it, what ever has happened he's going to need as much back up as he can get. Goodbye"

The woman sighed in frustration as she had to go back and tell her blasted boss that Dino said he'll come along with the others and to call the Arcobaleno. Pushing up her glasses, she walked briskly down the hall and into the room were Iemitsu paced frantically against the wooden floor.

"Boss, Dino said he'll be here along with the others but he also stated to call the Arcobaleno for back up. If the young Vongola is missing then we need as much help as we can get."

"Thank you Oregano, leave the rest to me and make sure Lal and the others are on track. We can't even make a mistake with this mission, who knows what happened to my little Tsuna- fish."

A vain popped out of the lady's head as she heard the name, she was beginning to become irritated just by hearing that nickname. She still wondered how Iemitsu ever became boss, all he does is lag around and pretend to be a goddamn child but oh well. There was nothing she could do about it.

Sighing for the nth time, she walked out of the room and outside where Lal and Colonello were training. The midnight hair colored teen kicked the young COMSUBIN to the ground and yelled at his about how much of a weakling he was.

"Lal, Colonello! Boss said to make sure you did your role and to keep in check of upcoming news."

The blonde groaned softly as he picked up his body from the ground, his muscles popped loudly(which sent chills down the oak colored secretary's spine)

"Alright Ms. Oregano, we will keep on the look out for more information. Still, I wondered how Tsuna could just disappear like that, Reborn always watches him like a hawk. Anyways I need to go, I have to speak to Reborn about something"

"Wait! Where the hell are you going and who said you could leave?!"

"Don't worry, Kora! I just need some helpful information, that's all. Later... Kora!"

The blond quickly rushed off before he could get kicked in the face by his instructor. The two lady's stood with irritated expressions but soon parted ways, they would get the Rain Arcobaleno pay back for leaving but let it slide just this once.

Footsteps hurried as they caught glimpse of the Sawada resident and didn't hesitate to knock boldly on the door. The door slammed open and revealed an irritated hitman.

"What the hell do you want Colonello!"

"I want to talk about Tsuna. How the hell could you lose him?!"

The ravenette sneered and walked from the door and into the living room, the house was vacant as for now but he knew nana would return soon.

"I don't want to have such a stupid conversation so please say what you need and get the hell out!"

Turquoise colored eyes narrowed at the hitman, not liking the answer one bit.

"Stop dodging the question and stop being so stupid, you sound like a damn rebellious teen!"

"I was with nana alright! We went to get groceries then the smoking bomb and the baseball lover came over and told me he was taken by the vindice. Now if that's all you need then get out, I need to find a way to find him."

"Then why don't we work together? I know it's stupid but we need to find tsuna together, also, have you seen the other Arcobaleno nearby? Also what do you mean vindice?!"

The older teen nodded as he sipped the cup of expresso, relaxed by the taste and smell.

He didn't know if he could take it anymore, all the chaos that's happening. He should be used to it since he's the worlds greatest hitman, but he couldn't help but let everything fall. He knew if he stayed the way he was now, he wouldn't be able to make it.

'Why am I even changing this much? I seem like a pansy.' Rubbing his temples he wondered where that dame- tsuna was and the bastard Iemitsu. He couldn't believe that the man came rushing home to find no one but Fon, Gokudera, and himself in the dinning room.

He was amused but annoyed when the so called father, searched frantically for his son and wife. When nana came home, he could swear he saw hearts floating from Iemitsu. 'Dumbass' reborn thought as he called the memory from yesterday.

"I talked to Fon the other day and he said he'll help with the search, that dame- tsuna, has the nerve to disappear and make everyone worry. He's going to get it when he returns. That is, if we ever fine him. And yes I said vindice but I still don't know the full details yet."

Obsidian eyes narrowed at the wall then drifted over to the rain wielder.

"Alright, if that's all you have to say then I'll take my leave, Lal's going to kill me when I go back but I'm sure I can change her mind or at least try to calm her down. Farewell, kora!"

The blonde saluted and turned to the door and left. The hitman huffed then turned back to his cup of coffee. 'They're all idiots, we're fighting for a war that can't be won. Tsuna, you must be prepared for what lies ahead, there's no turning back.'

...

"Gamma?"

A young girl about 12, entered a dark room. Her ocean blue eyes wondered about, looking for a certain blond. A rustle came from the desk across and a familiar blond shuffled from his pleasant sleep.

"Yes, Yuni?"

The voice was groggy from the sudden disturbance, coal colored eyes gazed ahead of him. Finding the small girl he's known to love.

"Mr. Dino is on the phone, he said it's an emergency that has to do with Tsunayoshi."

The lightning guardian shot up and quickly walked past Yuni, mumbling a thanks, and into the next room.

The dark haired tween, stared ahead of her. Oceanic eyes narrowed,

"Tsuna, I hope you know what you're doing and I hope Bermuda and Byakuran keep you safe. Please come back Tsunayoshi."

Yuni clutched her chest as tears threatened to spill, she prayed that the other sky would be safe. She knew that if it were to disappear, then the world would be in more chaos than it'd ever been.

"Uncle Reborn, you gotta stay calm."

The dark haired girl quickly turned to the wall, an obsidian warp hole appeared. A familiar Arcobaleno stepped through it along with his second in command, Jagër. A frown etched onto the young skies face, knowing what this was about.

"Yuni, the decimo of the Gilglio Nero, I advise you to come with me, we have no time for explanations."

'Tsuna...' The young sky thought as she clenched her fist, she gave a sharpe nod and walked along side the Clear pacifier bearer. The world around her changed and morphed into a bedroom. A figure laid upon the bed and another visitor sat at the head of the bed, looking down at the other.

Lavender eyes gazed upon a familiar decimo and he smiled softly.

"Hello, Yuni"

"Hi Byakuran"

The girl walked over to the other and stared at the sleeping figure in question, she wondered what happened now. The albino started at her and as if reading her mind, he answered.

" He's getting worse yuni, he can't control his feelings, his anger and he goes crazy. I told him what really happened with the Flame of night and he freaked out. He blamed himself for not noticing, he ended up passing out from the flame taking over but I used some sky flames to keep him stable while he slept, Yuni, how long do you think Tsunayoshi will live? I know you know the situation that has happened and I was wondering how much time we had."

Oceanic eyes gleamed sadly as she thought of the number, they were lucky it wasn't hours but it was days. Tsuna had about 16 days to live, 384 hours, 23,040 minutes and 1,382,400 seconds. If they were lucky enough, they could find a cure to end the deadly disease.

"He can only live for about 16 days, that's all. But I'm wondering when did this happen and who did it. Do you guys have any suggestions that could lead us or a clue perhaps?"

The world was cruel in many ways and affected each person differently, some say they live the same life but in reality- they don't. Do you have the same actions as the other? Do you get treated the same way they do? If you say your life is perfect, don't get your hopes up. Reality can be a pain in the ass and can screw you up. Tsuna lived a life of love by his parents, well, only one was always with him and that was nana.

Yeah he suffered from bullies but everyone's had those, everyone's got an enemy. Some say they're jealous of you and do what they do but some do it for pure curiosity and pleasure. A memory flashed in the brunettes head as he remembered he once got kidnapped and lost his most precious thing, his virginity. Some say it's the most valuable thing you can have but others think it's a joke. Some don't know what it's like to lose it without your consent.

He still remembered those large moist hands on him, he hated it. He hated being touched by others, being touching in such an unfriendly manner made him disgusted- so sick. He also remembered grabbing the nearest weapon and slamming it into the rapist head. He remembered his mothers face when they saw him, he remembered Reborn's.

They all looked at him as if he was a helpless creature, like hell he was. He may look it but he is much stronger in resolution. His bastard of a father heard the news and did absolutely nothing, damn old man shrugged it off like nothing. He swore to himself that he would protect his mother and everyone else from his so called father. He wouldn't let those dirty hands touch her if it was the last thing he could do.

"March 14, was the date Tsuna was kidnapped by those men. We don't know were they were from but I'm sure they were freelancers, hired to do the job and they partially succeeded. We were so lucky to save him on time, so lucky."

They knew if they were a minute- no- second to late, the young Vongola would've been dead already since the night flames over took his body. Still, they wondered on how that person got their hands on the flame of night. They knew it couldn't have been synthetic, though it seemed like it, but many have tried to copy flames but it never really worked. It never really turned out perfect.

"Spring..."

A soft whisper escaped the child's lips, she remembered feeling something coursing through he veins that day. She remembered crying to her mother with the nightmares she got. Her mother just smiled at her sadly and patted her head, saying it was fine... But in reality, it wasn't.

Aria, her dear mother, knew the situation also but refused to say anything, no matter how hard she tried, the words broke as soon as she opened her lips. Aria saw what happened, she remembered crying and her worried subordinates came to comfort her. Of course they didn't know what was happening but they just did it out of pity, they pitied something they never saw nor knew.

Yuni's eyes widened as she saw black colored veins appeared at the side of Tsuna's face. She carefully laid on top of the boy and cupped his face into her hands, tears glistened as she did this. Slowly, she poured Sky Flames into the boy before her and nearly cried out when the veins started to disappear.

Caramel eyes opened slightly and starred thankfully at the girl before her. Weakly, he moved his hand and softly caressed the face before him.

"Yuni," he whispered.

A small smile appeared on his face as he looked around him. Byakuran gazed at him with distant eyes, as if thinking of something he deeply wanted to do. Bermuda was on the lavenderette's shoulders and his coal eyes starred at him the same way, they were filled with sadness.

Slowly moving his hand, he gently lifted it toward the other and pulled Byakuran's head down, he hugged the three as if it were there last meet but he knew what must be done.

"I thank you for taking care of me."

Tears streamed down his face as he said this. Slowly his body started to dissolve, no, his hands kept the others from looking up. He didn't want to see their pained faces, he knew he wouldn't be able to handle it.

"But I must say goodbye"

With that last sentence he disappeared, the others cried out.

"Tsuna!"

...

"Master, do you think the Vongola will fall after this?"

"Nufu... They are deemed weak, of course they would fall. Tsunayoshi will fall along with it, leaving a trace of destruction with it."

"But master, weren't you the one that-"

The king of hearts card struck the boy on his forehead, the boy plucked the card and looked at the man before him with curiosity.

"Silence Fran, be a good boy and keep your mouth shut from now on."

"Yes, master."

...

A/N: /Silently drops update/ *whispers* excuse my mistakes and review! It helps a lot, have a nice day.


	7. Chapter 7

"Is everything ready? If it is make sure to dispatch the plane, we need to make sure nothing comes in contact with this mission."

"Yes sir."

Obsidian colored eyes narrowed at the blond before him, he eyed the other suspiciously as a smirk formed on his face. Gloved hands caressed the envelope, examining it thoroughly.

"What do you think it is, reborn?"

The Raven snarled at the other speaking his name so fondly so, buddy-buddy. He didn't like it one bit, his sharp eyes glared at the blond, noticing others flinch from the change in sphere.

"I don't know, a getaway card for you to leave and get your ass back home to your wife."

"Now, now Reborn don't be mean," the man chuckled as his grip tightened on the object in hand.

"Y'know Nana would question why I'm home so early and plus, I don't want to get her involved."

"Tch, you got her involved as soon as you married her, also I think she would love to see you sooner than see you go for 4 years. You disgust me Iemitsu."

Pulling down his fedora, the raven turned around only to come face to face with Aria. But before he could question the sky, the woman looked at him sadly and silent tears streamed down her face. A familiar dark haired girl stepped out behind her mom and clutched the end of her mother's button up long sleeve shirt. In all Reborn's life he had never so the look of pity on Aria's and Yuni's face, it troubled him to the no end. Suddenly a click went off in his brain as he remembered his dear friend and niece. His eyes darkened slightly and whispered out a what happened.

Yuni was the first to run forward and weakly hug her uncle, bawling her eyes out as if it were her entire feelings spilling out, she knew it was true and her heart shattered at the thought of the other runaway sky. The three knew that this has happened before since a familiar old Arcobaleno ran away from the eight counted group. Aria knew all too well that the situation reminded reborn of a familiar gal, Luce.

"Tsuna…"

The girl whispered that name with sure care, as if she was afraid to taint the word. Her blue eyes flickered with emotion as she remembered the scene from moments ago, remembering on how byakuran and Bermuda went to go search for the dark sky. She remembered how their faces held such a pain expression, such strong willed beings felt such mourn about the brunette. She had never seen that before, but she knew the other had a type of enchantment to lure dark yet nice creatures toward him.

Yet she still wondered on how he managed it, to even crumble the defense of Reborn too. Now, Reborn wasn't an idiot, he knew the two before him knew something of his student and it made him irritated. It showed that he wasn't as good as he thought to find some clues of the young Vongola heir. His hand laid on top of dark colored hair, smoothing the strands as he looked down. His eyes widened as he looked into the young ones eyes. They reminded him of Tsuna, he'd never felt so exposed, so vulnerable- he wasn't suppose to be like that.

He wasn't suppose to show emotion yet it poured out at the thought of the other, 'stop letting your guard down!'

His mind barked at him as it said to not be so weak, quickly he sheltered his eyes with a familiar fedora and narrowed them as he starred at the ladies before him.

"Where's Tsuna."

His voice was strong as he tried hard not to break his wall again, Yuni stiffened at the demand. 'Bingo' ringed in the ravens ear as he saw both Aria and Yuni stif as a stone. Their face held mixed emotions and morphed into sadness.

"He's gone Uncle Reborn"

Reborn gripped his hands into a fist to calm fired emotions, those words spoken held a disconsolate atmosphere. The hitman knew those words were true since the others were sky and they could see what lies ahead, even though their 'defaults' were taken away. He also knew that they wouldn't lie to him at a time like this.

"How"

Cerulean eyes starred at each other and nodded silently, the younger breaking from the warm grip of the sun and went to stand back with the sky. They knew they couldn't lie and said no to the other, even though it was meant to be a secret.

"It's a long story, I don't know if I should sum it up."

"It's alright, I have time"

"Yuni, you should start off since you were with Tsuna, right?"

The dark haired child nodded and spoke…..

….

/1st P.O.V/

Red, red was the only thing that littered through my gaze as the blurriness cleared, starring at the dark cavern I wandered around. I didn't know where I was but all I could remember were voices screaming, 'What were they screaming?' I questioned myself as my footsteps echoed through the vacant room. To be honest I don't remember who I am or where I came from, it may seem crazy but I think I belong somewhere; somewhere home- somewhere safe.

Though I don't know where that was, I still pondered at the question.

"Just, who am I?"

I muttered to myself the question out loud, A deep voice answered for me, making me almost scream in surprise but I bit my tongue before I could. Blood tingled my taste buds and I sharply turned around to look at the intruder. An unfamiliar man with white hair stood in front of me, and at the edge of his nose was a pair of glasses.

A shiver ran down my body as I saw him smile widely, 'just who is he?' Coffee colored eyes narrowed at me, as if focusing at what I'm about to do. He looked familiar but It couldn't have been true, I've never once met this man.

"Tsunayoshi, I know you but you might not know me. I came to give you a present, to 'help' you with your amnesia."

I didn't like how he said it, the words he spoke sounded so sinisterly. He scared me, even though I didn't know him- he had a way scare the living shit out of people. Suddenly I felt a head pounding ache tumble at my brain, images flashed against my eyes like light years in space. I saw a family, but whose?

"Tsuna, I present you this"

Suddenly I started to float along with the man, an orange pacifier floated toward me. My eyes fixated on the object and reached out to grab it, but suddenly my arms shot down; a voice inside my head telling me 'no' and 'stop.' But why?

The other noticed my actions and expressions and narrowed his eyes, slowly he raise his hand and made a sign. The world around us turned into something dark and destructive. Coffee eyes shone with amusement as he looked at me, he's uncovering the shield I held and seeping his way through it. More images flashed through my head and it left me in pain, I clutched my head tightly as I let out a groan.

"W-what are you doing to me?! Make it stop!"

A chuckle erupted his lips and he spoke darkly "young sawada, before you will be the battle that will start because of you. You will kill all of your friends with the help of me, cause tsuna, I own you now. No one wants you since you are so powerful so unstable but I can prevent this, if only you take the object before you and wear it until your times up."

'Why' my mind echoed with the single word, a sound of gun shots filled my ears as I looked at the scene before me. A group fighting off something powerful so beyond their technique. "Stop" I whispered with a shaky breath as I saw one victim with grey hair being stabbed through the chest. "Stop" I said louder as I saw a man with clench fist hit his target and fail effortlessly, being counter attached as a bullet shot multiple parts of his body.

"Stop!"

The scene paused as I looked at the man before me with a glare, "make it stop! I don't want this, I don't want anyone die so brutally cause of me. Please, don't do this to them."

The pacifier appeared once again in front of me, it glowed brightly as I reached out of it. The light emitted around the room and engulf me in it. It slowly wrapped itself around my neck and glowed as a crest embed itself on my cheek. My strength weakened as the pacifier sucked everything out of me. The world around me soon faded and the last thing I saw was the man smile. "Why did you do this?" I whispered as everything disappeared.

'I did this to see you suffer…..'

/3rd P.O.V/

A brunette shot up from a bundle of blankets, his caramel eyes scanned his surroundings and found everything so unfamiliar. A knock came at the door and a woman appeared before him, "honey, it's time to get up, school starts in an hour- oh I see you're already up. Well then get dress and come downstairs, your brother is waiting for you."

With that the woman left the confused teen to ponder what and where he is. Slowly standing up, the brunette walked over to the closet and wore his suggested uniform. Grabbing his satchel with the necessary materials for school. 'Tsuna, my names Tsuna….'

The sentence repeated itself as the teen walked down the stairs to greet his 'mom.' A plate was placed in front of him as he stared blankly at the fine- china. "Tsuna" the brunettes thoughts were popped as his name was called, turning around he face his somewhat lookalike. "You alright?" The other spoke gently as he starred worriedly at his brother.

"Sora, give him a glass of water, might help him sooth his thoughts since he seems so out of it."

"K mom"

'Sora?'

Just where the hell was he?


	8. Chapter 8

A dark figure stared over at the horizon as their oceanic eyes narrowed as they felt a presence. A sinister smile appeared on his face as he felt the the familiar illusionist.

"Did you send him?" The man questioned as he wanted to hear the results. He knew the boy is as clueless as always.

"Mission complete, though I find it amusing that we're sending the Vongola on a wild goose chase."

Chuckling, the older looked forward and loved the sight of a tsunami tiding over a small island. He then spoke quietly, "Indeed it is amusing, funny how Young Sawada isn't even in the dimension, also I enjoyed that performance you did back there. Giving him the sky pacifier."

"Hm, I thought I might as well add a few enjoyment a in making their lives miserable- especially the Vongola."

"They ruined our plan, now we ruin theirs, we shall tear them bits by bits and watch them suffer, thank you for your work Kawahira"

"You welcome, trickster"

….

Two brunettes walked along side each other, one with a cheery expression while the other morphed with confusion. Tsuna never liked the thought of being somewhere else and not with his family, it really bugged him a lot. Still, even though the sense of atmosphere has changed into a peaceful on, it pricked at him with a n unbearable feeling.

He didn't know why but, he felt as if he'd been in this situation before, without his actual friends and family- hell if he knew where he was. "sora!" both brunettes turned around and looked at both familiar and unfamiliar albino. "Riku!" Sora smiled gleefully the sight of his friend. "Hey sora, why don't we head out to the beach. I know we have 'school' but kiari's coming along to look at the cave everyone's so scared of."

"Alright, I'm going; wanna come along Tsuna? We could add a good addition to the group," the blue eyed brunette said as he stretched out a hand for the other. Tsuna smiled slightly and took it, letting the others lead them to the cave. The sky noticed that not many people lived on the islands, only a few folks passed but it was at least one or two kids.

Suddenly Sora stopped at the entrance, Tsuna now noticed his shoes were filled with sand and made a face at the material. "Sora?" His voice laced with worry as he saw mixed emotions run through the oceanic colored eyes. Suddenly the other snapped out of his trance and look at the other with a reassuring smile.

"come on."

Entering the cave, the two noticed unfamiliar drawings. "Guys, this place seems….. As if it were for kids." Caramel eyes fixated on the drawing at the end of the cave, kneeling down he motioned for Sora. "weird, it feels As if I'd seen this before" a slender hand traced over the drawing with care. "maybe you've been here before and forgot about it, I mean you're 15 and as time goes bye, you forget."

Sighing the two looked around once more and noticed Riku and kairi were gone. Suddenly something sparked inside Tsuna and quickly looked at the corner of the cave and saw a shadow at the corner. Gasping, he shook Sara's arm and pointed to the figure. "who are you?!" the other yelled

"I've come to see the door to this world. The door has been connected."

"What are talking about?" Tsuna looked between the shadow and Sora not liking where the situation was heading.

"Tied to the darkness….. Soon to be completely eclipsed"

"Stop it," Tsuna said with an irritated yet scared voice. " whoever you are, stop freaking us out like this- huh?" The man stepped closer into view and the two Youngers detailed the mans appearance. "Just what are you?"

"You do not yet know what lies beyond this door."

"W-wait, you're from another world?"

"There is so very much to learn, you both understand so little."

"Tch, not true, well understand the meaning of this and show you, we're going to get out and learn what's out there!"

"A Meaningless effort, one who knows nothing can understand nothing."

Sora looked to his right and noticed a door, curiosity peeked at him but as he was about to question the man. He'd notice the other gone. Sora stood and pulled Tsuna along with him and led him to the door, he placed his hands on the handless door and pounded his fist against it. "We need to open it!" The other stated angrily as he kicked the door.

"Sora….. Sora! Calm down….Come one, it's getting late, later we'll find what's behind it, alright."

The other starred at the other and nodded faintly as he felt numb from the look the caramel eyed teen gave him, such care and warmth was given. "Let's go." Pulling the other out of the dark cave, they noticed the sky was shone with a beautiful orange.

The two sat on Sora's bed and shot up when they heard a sound of thunder. "Sora! Isn't that riku?" "What?"

Looking outside they saw a figure stand alone in the night sky of the lonesome island. "Come one!"

"W-wait"

Rain poured down on them like pellets and beat hard against their skin. Suddenly black blobs with shiny eyes erupted from the ground, Tsuna squeaked as one got close but he kicked it. His eyes grew wide as more appeared and approach them like hungry zombies.

"Run!"

Tsuna didn't need to be told twice and quickly grabbed Sora's hand and ran to the small island that held Riku. Tsuna starred with fear tainted eyes as he saw a black blob evolve around their 'friend' he blocked out the others words but snapped out of it once the other reached out for the friend.

"Sora!," he screamed and walked through the shadows. They clawed at his legs and he yelped as one bit him, quickly he pulled sora back and clutched him like his life depended on him. Darkness covered his vision and all he heard were the murmurs of the monsters. 'Stop!' His head screamed as he felt lonely-ness, 'I can't give up, I have to protect sora! I can't give up yet!' Suddenly an orange light cracked through the shadows and the two boys emerged from it.

Sora gazed at his hands and saw he was holding a key. Tsuna looked down and noticed gloves covered his fingers and an orange light emitted from it.

'Keyblade….. X-Gloves'

Those words echoed through their ears and they looked at each other and nodded their heads.

"Let's make time go a little faster." A loud voice boomed and the creatures scurried, The duo looked around frantically for the voice but all they saw nothing but empty land.

Suddenly the world around them warped and morphed into a new one. Their visions faded and all their was, was nothing.

'We need the key' a voice echoed through the alleyway. A bark followed the voice and pattered down the other direction, "I think we should go this way." A deep but childish voice said. "what do you know" the same squeaky voice as before barked at the other. Suddenly the voices stopped and all that was left was silence.

Suddenly the younger teen groaned as he felt a wetness on his cheek. Oceanic eyes opened slowly and flinched as he felt something in his lap. Looking down, he smiled lightly as he saw a familiar known friend. "Tsuna" he whispered as he ran his fingers through the untamed hair of the other. Looking back up he noticed a brown colored dog and patted their head, earning a wag at the tail.

A moan erupted from the boy below and slowly sat up and gazed at familiar eyes, "Sora..where are we…?"

The other looked at him with sadden eyes and shrugged, "I don't know" it was true, the boy didn't know where they were at. All he knew was that they wounded up in a mysterious place other than their home. "Tsuna?"

"Yeah?"

"What's that?" The brunette pointed to the necklace that dangled around the others neck. An orange pacifier shined brightly as Sora caressed it, as if signaling the two had identical hearts. "A man gave it to me, I don't know who he was but he said if I didn't take it, he'd hurt the people that were close to me. It's strange though, I've never met him before but he seemed so familiar. He showed me this scene of a battle and it made me feel sorrowful, I-I didn't want others to be hurt cause of me."

"Sora, I don't know who I am or where I'm from, I know I'm not from destiny islands, I know I just randomly popped up. I-I just don't know what to do Sora"

The other stayed silent at first, then perked up and exclaimed his thoughts loudly,"I can help you get back to your world, I know we don't have much evidence but we'll figure out a way, together." The dog barked and licked the two across their faces, he was happy the two teens mood brightened up.

"Thank you Sora."

"You're welcome, Tsunayoshi"

…

"Dammit! This wasn't suppose to happen, they weren't suppose to become buddy-buddy!"

"stupid card, what'd you expect? With Sora's personality as kind as a deer and Tsuna's as soft as a cute bunny. You picked a good combination, its highly adorable."

A teen with turquoise hair shook his head in disapproval at his master but yelped in surprise when a joker card cut the head of his hat. "Stupid frog, I suggest you stay quiet like a good boy and shut up!"

The dark haired adult grumbled at his assistant and gave an irritated glare whenever the other tried talk, oh how this wasn't going well. His plan will soon be ruined, starring down at a letter he received moments ago. Words in red ink spelled 'eliminate Sora and Tsuna'

"I'll destroy them, after all they won't last long."


End file.
